gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 258 - When in Doubt
Ch. 257 - Lulu's Garden Ch. 259 - The Mystery Woman CHAPTER AND SCENES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. The Garden Mystery Travel to Merida Village Find 12 hidden objects in Merida Village 2. On the Mountaintop Place 4 Tepui Plants in the Garden 3. Permanent Fix Travel to Campground Paradox Find 6 differences in Campground Paradox 4. Flag Colors Have 3 Tall Araguaney Tree in the Garden Upgrade 1 Tepui Plants to Level 2 5. The Voice Return to Island Safari Find 12 hidden objects in Island Safari 6. Bigger Fish Travel to Face of the Village Time Loop Match 12 details in Face of the Village Time Loop 7. She Dies Return to Archaeological Dig Find 12 hidden objects in Archaeological Dig 8. Mangrove Mystery Travel to Morrocoy Mangroves Find 12 hidden objects in Morrocoy Mangroves 9. Shift in Time Travel to Spring Picnic Paradox Find 6 differences in Spring Picnic Paradox 10. Yellow Flowers Upgrade 1 Tall Araguaney Tree to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tepui Plants to Level 3 11. Andes to Amazon Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 258 scenes Have 1 Stone Church of Merida in the Garden 12. Complete the Stonework Tools Collection Collect the Merida Village Arch and place it in your Garden. 13. Solid as a Rock Upgrade 1 Stone Church of Merida to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Tall Araguaney Tree to Level 3 14. Carved in Stone Upgrade 1 Stone Church of Merida to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Stone Church of Merida to Level 5 15. Build the Mount Roraima Complete the Mount Roraima Wonder 16. Tabletop Mountain Upgrade the Mount Roraima to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Merida Village Earn 2 stars in Merida Village! 3 Star Face of the Village Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Face of the Village Time Loop! 3 Star Morrocoy Mangroves Earn 3 stars in Morrocoy Mangroves! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 258 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 258 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 258 scenes |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| STORYLINE= Quest:The Garden Mystery Ch.258/S.1 - Merida Village Lulu's garden looks a lot better now! I find it hard to digest that she did it all by herself overnight. I wasn't expecting you to solve this issue within such a short time window, Richard. Ehm... we... as in... I had a chat with Lulu and reminded her of her duties. Are you trying to make me believe that you and Lulu sorted things out? Just like that? Why not? Why can't it be so simple? I'm not falling for his lines. Anyway, the job is done. As long as it didn't chew into anyone else's schedule. I'm fine with that. Quest:Permanent Fix Ch.258/S.2 - Campground Paradox Eleanor didn't buy the cooked-up story. I know her long enough to realize that she didn't believe the talke which I just told. Back to more serious matters, we hav two Paradoxes in Vermont which needs fixing. And I need to take an update from Alistair and Enrique on *Mr. Briefcase*. Weren't you and Eleanor supposed to work on a *permanent fix* for Paradoxes? Oh don't be too surprised. Walls do have ears here. I like the direction being taken. A lot of Time Agents have informed us of how tiring the whole job of resolving a Paradox is. Quest:The Voice Ch.164/S.1 - Island Safari Richard has the new task distribution sheet for the team. Megan and I will be working together after a long time. Borgsworth's vocal processors? I thought all of us could comprehend what he says. We can, Quincy. But we should also consider the rest of the Time Agents in Time Society. I doubt if they'll like Borgsworth as much as we do now once they start hearing him speak. We'll let them decide that, Quincy. This isn't a crucial task. Shouldn't we be tracking Verne thatn giving Borgsworth his voice back? Quest:Bigger Fish Ch.258/S.3 - Face of the Village Time Loop A Time Loop has formed in the Illusion Zone. Now that's not supposed to happen... Unless somebody went there and tampered with the elements. The Face of the Village has been replicated by someone, Alistair. A Temporal Replica. Hmm... and the log has Megan's name on it. I did have my doubts on how Lulu's garden miraculously got revised overnight. Alistair, you aren't going to make it a big deal, are you? Not really. Especially when we have bigger fish to fry. Perhaps you should speak to Megan. Tell her to be more careful when she decides to make changes in the Illusion Zone next time. Quest:She Dies Ch.58/S.1 - Archaeological Dig The *fashionably mysterious* phase is over. I'm ready to reveal the information that was shared between *Mr. Briefcase* and Caleb. They used the age-old morse code to communicat inside the cell. They are smart. But not smart enough. Finger tapping? Yes. And they did their best to conceal it. But they aren't that good as they think they are. So what did they speak about? Is Verne planning to kill Caleb or is there another scheme that he has in mind? They are abandoning him. No rescue. No assassination. I think they have something on him which will ensure his silence. *This is where we part ways. If you speak a word on us, she dies. Venezuela isn't far for us.* That's what Caleb was told. I never imagined Caleb to have someone who he holds dear. I always felt that he was too self-important and self-indulgent to care about anyone else but himself. Quest:Mangrove Mystery Ch.258/S.4 - Morrocoy Mangroves Alistair has asked me to meet him in Venezuela. He said it's got something to do with saving someone. A canoe? And since when did you start dressing up like a treasure hunter, Alistair. Since today. We have reason to believe that Caleb has a hideout here. In the middle of a mangrove forest? Isn't it too easy a place for a hideout? There is nothing here, Alistair. Next time, when you wish to play jugle explorer, it'd be better to give others a heads up. I know that there's a hideout here. For some reasong it isn't visible to us. I just got the report from Enrique. So Caleb has someone who he wants to protect. It's time for me to speak to him now. Quest:Shift in Time Ch.258/S.5 - Spring Picnic Paradox I've done some research on Paradoxes. And the outcome is both troubling and reassuring at the same time. There is a possibility to reduce the Paradoxes plaguing the timeline. But it can trigger another kind of time anomaly which I'm not quite sure of. When you remove or try to weed out one time aberration, another one will take its place. If the new aberration is less-complicated than the one it replaces, then we are good. I'll continue to work on this. Do share your thoughts with me whenever you are not busy. Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 258